


Legacy of the sun

by Augustus144



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustus144/pseuds/Augustus144
Summary: Follow the adventures of a young 12 year-old Zuko as he goes to Camp Jupiter, following the advice of his uncle, the famous Dragon of the West. The woman he always thought of as his mother turned out to be, in reality, his stepmother, also learning that he is, in fact, a demigod and that his real mother is Bellona, the roman goddess of warfare. This new discovery will lead him to question many things surrounding the new universe he is now discovering. What awaits our banished prince?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Legacy of the sun

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fanfiction, I hope you will like it! :)  
> Next chapter will probably be out in February

Around 6500 years before our time, during what is called the Golden Age by the Titans, the Fire Nation was at his beginning. Its people were favored by the titan of the sun, Sol. He was called Agni by the natives and his cult was everywhere in this prehistoric Fire Nation. At that time, it wasn't called the Fire Nation, of course. It wasn't even a nation, it was just people with the same beliefs and culture. Each island was governed by a different clan, there was no central power. There were many clans, but the clan that will retain our attention is my clan. The Hinote clan who governed the Caldera island. It's founder, his name was forgotten by history, was said to be the son of Agni, himself so much he was a good firebender. Eventually, the Hinote clan will produce the first ruler of the Fire Nation, but it will not be for centuries yet. And now, it seems that I am the first half blood in the Hinote dynasty since it's founder. 

By Agni, if I knew that my life would have become complicated like that, I think I would have given up. It's hard to believe, I know. Me giving up? What a thought, am I right? Although I may assure you that with the life I have lived, it's not that difficult to believe. My mother ran away, leaving us behind, and my cousin passed away when I was only 10. Then, suddenly, I saw myself in the position of the crown prince, a role that I was technically never prepared for, was I originally supposed to serve as the right hand man of Lu Ten, who would have been the Fire Lord. 

I was never destined to become the future Fire Lord. To add more, as if I had not suffered enough, two years later, I learned that my mother is a goddess. Trust me, the life of a halfblood is not a simple task. It becomes way more complicated if you are the prince of a nation at war with the other states and nations. Let me tell you my story.  
Six years ago, I was banished from my homeland only to find a second home at Camp Jupiter. It was my uncle who told me about this place, Camp Jupiter. It's a camp for demigods and children of children of demigods (they're called legacies) and I'm both. My name is Zuko Hinote, prince of the Fire Nation, you probably heard about me. Son of Fire Lord Ozai and the lady Ursa. Except, it's not totally accurate. My mother is Bellona, roman goddess of warfare. But I also come from a long and prestigious dynasty that descends from the god of the sun, Sol or Agni as we call him in the Fire Nation.

Of course, I knew about the outside world. Not many know, but as royalty, it was expected of me. I also learned a lot about their different language. Despite the fact that I was raised to be a general, it was also expected of me to know a lot about foreign countries and their language, it never hurt to know about what's going on outside. It proved that my education was quite useful because without it, no one would be able to understand me. 

About 2 months into my search for the Avatar, my uncle told me the truth about my mother and explained to me about Camp Jupiter and if I wanted to join the legion. He said that it could help me in my quest and that the Avatar will still be there to capture when I'll return. He was right, the Avatar was still there and my time with the legion helped me in many things. It made me realize many things that were wrong in my life.

I always knew there was something wrong about me. I was different from the other kids. I had difficulties staying still during my lessons and reading and writing. My father praised that difference, he said that the blood of Agni was strong in me and Azula. But I never felt lucky about that, not when it caused me trouble because I didn't learn as fast as Azula, I wasn't good enough to overcome this disadvantage like her. However, I would never have guessed that I had these problems because I was a demigod, the son of an olympian goddess. Apparently, dyslexia and hyperactivity is common for half bloods, but it doesn't reassure me a bit. A weakness is a weakness, it doesn't matter if other people have the same. A prince of the fire nation must not have any weakness, let alone the crown prince, even a banished one. I have to erase these weaknesses from me if I want this legion to be worth the time.

The only good thing that I see about that is that apparently my ease to learning how to wield different weapons comes from my mother. Not that I need her for anything, I'm perfectly capable without her, I don't need her help or influence. Only weak people need help and I'm not weak. I don't need and I don't want help from no one, not even my own mother who never saw fit to speak to me. My true mother is the woman who raised and protected me and no one else. I will not let some goddess revendicate that title from her, a title that Ursa deserves far more than Bellona.


End file.
